


Distraction

by bittermahogany



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermahogany/pseuds/bittermahogany
Summary: Re-Uploaded.Marinette was a smart cookie so when Nathanael started turning his head she knew he needed a distraction quick, or else Chat Noir was going to get caught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have uploaded this before, then deleted it because I didn't like how I was writing it but now I'm gonna take another crack at it. Hope you like.

Marinette knew in the seconds that Nathanael was turning his head that he would spot Chat Noir behind them. She strengthened her grip on the akumatized pen. She couldn’t let him see Chat Noir because if he did he’d try to wrestle back the pen and him with that pen was dangerous, even if he hadn’t done anything quite dangerous yet. It was the potential - the thought of facing an enemy that could conjure and erase anything - that had Marinette scrambling to find a way to distract the akumatized boy. **  
**

And maybe it was the whole scenery: a boat ride down the river, a mini eiffel tower in front of them dimmed with tasteful lighting and the fading musical notes - it was all so very romantic - so of course, using a kiss as a distraction made perfect sense didn’t it?

Well, no, it didn’t, but it was only she could think up before he caught sight of Chat.

It wasn’t a very suave kiss. Grabbing Nathanael by his shirt she tugged him forward and suddenly they were kissing. Marinette didn’t have a lot of experience kissing. Chat Noir, the dumb cat, had been her first kiss as Ladybug; Nathanael, her first kiss as Marinette. Objectively she realized that both her first kisses would never remember the kiss in question and briefly she wondered if those kisses counted if only one half of the question recalled the kiss at all.

“If two people kiss and only one remembers it does it count as a kiss at all?”

She was abruptly pulled out of her musings though by a counterbalance to her lips. Where before Nathanael was slack, he seemed to have gained his scattered brain and was responding with an eagerness that was frankly surprising. Nathanael as she knew him in class was always a little shy and softspoken which begged the question of whether this eager act of passion was truly Nathanael or just the akumatized version of him - or perhaps both: what Nathanael would have done if he had his inhibitions unlocked.

Either way, she might’ve had to rethink her previous musings. This was definitely a kiss. Her little stint with Chat Noir a couple of weeks ago couldn’t even compare.

Wait. Chat Noir! She’d been so busy simply enjoying the press of Nathanael’s lips against hers that she forgot all about him!

Her eyes popped open and she could see him out of the corner of her eyes, twirling the white pen between his black paws and grinning at them like he was faintly amused by the show they were putting on.

Only then did Marinette seem to realize that the hands that tugged Nathanael closer were spread across his back and that his hands were held loosely against her waist.

Marinette finally drew back, her red face just visible in the dim lighting completely aware of how Chat Noir was looking at them like a complete voyeur. Nathanael in front of her looked so lovestruck, his frame breathing in so visibly that she swore she could close her eyes and count his inhales and exhales just from the feel of his hands on her hips.

Marinette waited for Chat to snap the pen in half but Chat only smirked when she caught his eyes and winked, content to watch in the shadows like a creep. She was about to just get up and snap the pen herself when Nathanael, his voice husky and surprisingly very stimulating, said, “Wow, I-I can’t say I expected that.” He laughed and it sounded a little strained, a little disbelieving, “But I liked it - I mean, thank you - I mean -”

Nathanael ducked his head but his blue eyes still looked at Marinette, so earnest and so light and wow he really needed to lift his bangs more and oh god he was cute - oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no.

“Thank you Marinette,” Nathanael said, sound breathless still, “I think you just made me the happiest guy on Earth.”

And then Nathanael was leaning closer, except instead of another kiss Marinette felt the warmth of his arms around her as he embraced her deeply. She let him, his compliments bringing more rosy red to her cheeks. This wasn’t good. She shot a glare at Chat Noir who, to her surprise, seemed to be acting decent for once, his head turned away to give them a modicum of privacy. Not knowing what else to do, she just let herself enjoy the hug.

And then, to her surprise, as she turned to return her attention to the Akuma victim before her, a blindingly white butterfly fluttered onto her nose. A purified Akuma - but she didn’t purify it and as far as she knew, Chat Noir couldn’t purify it himself. She only had a moment to notice it before it fluttered away.

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” She whispered so lowly that only Nathanael right next to her could have heard her.

“Wha-?” He pulled back from her and there was Nathanael, red hair skirting around his left eye, black pants, dark blue jacket, red shirt and all. “Where?” He asked, looking around.

“You turned to an Akuma - a super villian with drawing powers. “Chat said, finally coming out of the shadows. “I’ll be honest, I would’ve been jealous of your powers if mine weren’t already purr-fect.”

“I - I did?” Nathanael asked, looking panicked. He looked around again and finally seemed to notice his arms around Marinette. He stood, dizzyingly fast, and back away so much he almost took a dunk in the river if it weren’t for Chat’s fast reflexes.

“Thank you.” He mumbled before stepping away from the ledge and closer to Marinette. Beseechingly he asked her if she was hurt.

“I wouldn’t say you hurt her - in fact, I think I’d say you did the exact opposite -” Chat started, only to be whacked in the head by Marinette’s hand.

“Quiet cat.” She turned to Nathanael who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. “It’s fine Nathanael. You didn’t hurt anyone - well, except for Chloe - but all you gave her was a bad hair day.”

Nathanael, not looking any more soothed, jumped as Chat spoke up,

“It’s true. You’ve had to be the most peaceful Akuma victim I’ve ever faced.”

The worried look on Nathanael’s face didn’t fade. Looking at the floor of the boat he muttered, “Either way, I’m so sorry. You probably have better things to do than to clean up after low-rated villains.

Chat waved it off and stepped closer. “It’s fine.”

He grabbed the boy’s hand and before the other boy could register it, his drawing pen was pushed into his hand.

“That being said, I’m awfully busy - places to patrol and what-not.” And here Chat Noir looked at his wrist, devoid of any watch, and Marinette could clearly see his ring, full paw and all. “But I would hate to leave Marinette alone to walk home by herself in this dark hour - robbers and all that - Nathanael, can you walk her home?” Chat winked then, not subtle at all, and ignored the other boys stuttering completely as he said, “Thanks so much.” as if it was a done deal.

“I can walk myself home y’know.” Marinette stated crossly.

“Of course, of course, Princess. But still, I would rest easier if I knew you were with someone else. If you won’t let Nathanael walk you home then maybe I should just carry you -” Chat’s arms spread as if he were waiting for the girl to jump in his arms. Marinette’s lips slipped further and she marched past the open-armed cat to jump to the nearby sidewalk.

Chat, having caught on, gave her a little salute and jumped easily to the nearest lamppost some feet away and in seconds he was catapulting himself to the rooftops, blending into the night.

Nathanael, poor guy, still seemed so confused. He stood on the edge of the boat that had mercifully stopped sailing for some reason or the other, looking down at Marinette who waited with impatient shoe tapping.

“How do I get off?” Nathanael asked, clutching his pen in his hand.

“Jump.” She said simply.

While the boat wasn’t very far from land, the tiny gap still made Nathanael nervous. Gathering his courage and fearful of looking like a wimp in front of his crush, Nathanael walked back a few steps and then took a running leap. He was almost sure he wasn’t going to make it, that he was going to fall into the midnight cold water in front of his crush and stupidly start drowning but then at least he could escape this embarrassing situation.

But then his feet hit solid ground and he was bumping into Marinette and he grabbed onto her jacket so she wouldn’t fall and then he was staring into her blue, blue eyes reflecting light from the ball of light on the boat and they stared at each other. And stared. And stared.

“You can let go now.” She said after a few seconds too long.

“R - right.” Nathanael said, standing up straight and letting go. His cheeks were red, he knew they were but oddly enough, her cheeks were the faintest red too. Maybe it was the lighting or maybe he was imagining things. Or maybe - and hope bloomed at his chest at the notion - maybe she liked him too, even the tiniest bit.

“You don’t have to walk me back you know,” Marinette said as she stepped back to give them more space,  “I’m strong, I’ll be fine on my own, but if you want we can walk together until we get back to your place - if it’s the same direction that is.”

Marinette didn’t give him a chance to respond, already walking confidently forward. There was a pause and he rushed to follow.

Despite her protests, Nathanael swore he could see a faint smile on her lips.

\-------------

Nathanael, after having apologized a lot - including having apologized for drawing her without her permission - had a lot of questions. How much harm did he do? (Virtually none). Was she sure that he didn’t hurt her? (Very sure, didn’t even lay a finger on her.) What happened? (Wellllll……) What did that mean? He hurt her didn’t he. (Not exactly. You invited me to your birthday party.)

It was the last question that gave her pause though, right outside her door. He asked why he was hugging her when he ‘woke’ up.

“Well you see,” Marinette said nervously, just remembering the intimate kiss they shared just a few seconds before Nathanael transformed. She could lie, she knew. Only she and Chat was there to witness Marinette’s ‘clever’ ways of distraction, and the chances of Nathanael coming into contact to Chat long enough to ask about it was slim.

Instead of properly answering, Marinette decided another distraction was in order. “Happy birthday Nathanael,” she whispered as she leaned over to give a kiss on the boys cheek. He said nothing but in the dim streetlights she could spot the blush growing. He didn’t respond for a few seconds and with a shrug she said goodnight and entered her home. By the time she got up to her room the boy was gone leaving her with only her thoughts and a non-existent window.

Geez, how will she explain that to her parents?


	2. Swan Dance

The next day Nathanael watched as Marinette walked into class looking a little worse for wear. She sneezed, once, twice, three times before she even walked to her desk, her nose a bright and sickly red. A cold. Guiltily Nathanael wondered if Marinette’s sickness was his fault, if maybe inviting her to a birthday party at night in the chilly fall weather was a good idea, villainized or not.

“Ew get away from me.” Chloe said as Marinette accidentally bumped into the girl on her way to throw away a few tissues. “I don’t want your nasty germs on me.”

He had to apologize to her. He had to- except he didn’t know how he would do that when he got tongue tied just by thinking of the kiss she bestowed upon him. Nathanael watched her before class started, miserably sniffing while at the same time reassuring Alya that she was fine and tried to gather his courage to go down there and apologize- but he just couldn’t too afraid of looking more foolish than did yesterday- So there he sat at the back of class until class started.

Today in class was boring. Or maybe it was yesterday’s full schedule that made normal class boring in comparison. Either way Nathanael refused his urge to open up his sketchbook and draw, very conscious of the fact that his book was full of drawings of the sickly girl in the front. He still didn’t know what to make of that kiss and any reminders of it would only bring it to the forefront of his mind. No, he needed another distraction. So he started doodling in his tablet instead.

Of course fifteen minutes later he realized all his doodles were of Marinette, eyes lit by moonlight and pink lips in a small smile.

Frustrated, Nathanael plucked his head down silently, head blocked by his crossed arms. He had to have only his head down for a few seconds before someone tapped his head. He tensed. Was it the teacher? He’d hate for something like yesterday to happen again. (Except if it got him closer to Marinette…no he couldn’t think like that.)

He cautiously raised his head to see Juleka next to him giving him a questioning stare.

‘What’s wrong?’ She mouthed above Madame Bustier’s lecture.

‘Nothing. Just bored.’ Nathanael mouthed back. He turned to stare forward again and for the rest of the class day it was the same old same old. Nathanael felt his chances with Marinette slipping further and further away as he retreated back to his usual shell. It felt a little depressing being so shy that he was willingly let this opportunity slip away but it wasn’t Nathanael that asked Marinette on a date. It was the Evillustrator. And the Evillustrator didn’t leave a play by play diagram on how to be confident: How to woo the girl.

If only he could become the Evillustrator one more time. If only…

So consumed by his own musings, Nathanael didn’t realize that on his way home he had passed by the boat- the same one from yesterday night- until he realized it was following him. No, that was ridiculous. A boat he conjured from being villainized couldn’t be following him afterward could it? Pulling back his hair from his right eye a little, Nathanael stopped walking alongside the river… and the boat stopped too.

Oh no.

\----------------

“I hate colds!” Marinette said through a stuffy nose. Alya patted her back sympathetically until Marinette sneezed. She hovered a safer distance away.

“You were fine yesterday. What happened?”

“I forgot to close my window last night.” Marinette said, inwardly wincing at the small lie she told her friend. She couldn’t tell Alya that her window was erased by an Akuma trying to ask her on a date. Alya wouldn’t stop talking about the library incident yesterday and if she found out the Akuma got into her room, there’d be no stopping the questions. Marinette didn’t feel like answering questions today. She didn’t even know what she was going to tell her parents. “Hey mom and dad, my window’s broken but there isn’t any broken glass because it was erased.” Marinette groaned again, tipping her head back and instantly regretted her decision as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

“Will you be okay walking home by yourself?” Alya asked as they came across the intersection they usually parted on. She gave Marinette a once over and Marinette held back her urge to sneeze and instead attempted to give a reassuring smile. Except Alya kind of grimaced and yeah, Marinette didn’t feel any better. And Adrien saw her like this too. Her life was over.

“I’ll be fine.” Marinette said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“If you’re sure, girl.” Alya said. Her eyebrow was still furrowed and her eyes hovered over Marinette’s face. It was clear she didn’t believe her. Marinette didn’t feel that bad.

“My house is five minutes from here and I still have my phone, I’ll be fine Alya.” Marinette said. They parted ways on that and Marinette, left alone, started to wonder if her parents didn’t already notice the gaping hole in their daughter’s window. It wouldn’t that be hard to notice, just one errant comment from an observant customer and they’d know all about it. Marinette spent the rest of the way home trying to think up excuses. An errant baseball from the nearby park? She was clumsy and accidentally threw her yo-yo out the window while it was still closed?

Marinette had tried cleansing light yesterday and it hadn’t worked. Tikki said it had to do with how the Akuma was cleansed yesterday, but that didn’t make any sense. Maybe if she tried again…

So muddled with her thoughts, Marinette didn’t realize she was staring at her window until she was in front of the bakery’s doors, head tilted back in thought. The first thought to register was, “Oh. I’m home.”

The second was, “The window isn’t broken anymore.”

Wait. What?

Marinette blinked, once, twice- and yes, it wasn’t an illusion of light or her watery eyes playing tricks on her. Her window was fixed. Did her parents fix it? Or was the broken window always meant to be fixed after the Akuma was purified, but delayed because of how it was purified?

Before Marinette could contemplate more the stomping of feet and a thousand screams distracted her. Marinette felt a strong gust of wind as a crowd of people ran past her. One scream suspiciously sounded like a panicked and strangled call of, “BEEEEEEEEES!”

“Go my lovelies!” A strong feminine voice called out. “Let your stings infect those lesser beings. Let our hivemind become bigger! Go, in the name of the Bee Queen!”

Marinette whimpered, her feet standing on the porch of their home. She glanced longingly at the door to her home, the scent of her papa’s creations making even her slightly nauseous stomach rumble. So close…

With a put upon sigh, Marinette dashed into the nearest alleyway and opened her purse. Tikki flew up next to her.

“Are you sure you want to do this Marinette? You shouldn’t push yourself if you're feeling bad.”

Marinette smiled and sniffed. “Yeah but if I don’t take care of it then who will? Chat Noir, if he did purify the Akuma, didn’t know how he did it. We’re the only ones who can resolve the situation the right way.”

“If you’re sure Marinette.”

Marinette nodded. “I’m sure. Tikki, transform me!”

A few seconds later a very ruddy cheeked Ladybug was swinging closer to the sound of a million buzzing bees.

\------------------------

Nathanael tried his hardest to ignore the boat on his way home. He didn’t even really need to be by the river to go home, but he had wanted to see if it was still there- and it was- and now it was following him. The riverside was also strangely empty as well. Usually there’d be other people sitting along the stone walls that surrounded the river. There were one or two people farther along but they didn’t seem to realize that there was a boy being followed by an unmanned boat. And it was unmanned, he realized the instant he saw it. No captain, or person, or anything. Just...a boat with lamps dotting the perimeter, a park bench and a miniature eiffel tower- with…

a glowing orb.

Was the orb glowing last night? He knew it was lit last night yet he wasn’t sure if it glowed. He wasn’t even sure what he was seeing was glowing. The glare of the afternoon sun made it hard to tell if the orb was getting dimmer and brighter or if it was just his imagination.

He squinted at the orb- and yes, it was getting brighter and dimmer. Like some kind of heartbeat, expanding and contracting- it was almost like it was calling him. He stopped, mesmerized and the boat stopped too.

He didn’t remember yesterday exactly, didn’t even remembering designing the boat even though Marinette assured him he was the one who made it. What he did know was the results. Marinette kissed him on the cheek because of yesterday. He was noticed because of yesterday. He had his crush hug him on his birthday because of yesterday. What if this was a chance for a repeat?

Nathanael didn’t notice the boat drifting closer to the sidewalk until his left foot was already firmly planted on the boat’s floor. Instantly he tried to retract his foot but the boat shook and he tripped with the motions, and suddenly he was face down, his limbs akimbo and his teeth feeling a little sore from where it banged against the ship’s floor.

This was a bad idea. What was I thinking? Me become the Evillustrator again? That’s so dumb. I’m so dumb. Nathanael thought to himself. He picked himself up again and instantly blanched. Where the boat was once near the sidewalk, now it had sailed in to the exact middle of the river. Nathanael could potentially swim back to land but all his textbooks would get wet, not to mention his sketchbooks.

Timidly Nathanael looked around. There didn’t seem to be anyone attacking him…

Gathering his bearings, Nathanael slowly walked around the boat. Last night was dark and such a blur that he didn’t remember much about the boat besides the obvious but as he looked closer, he saw tiny details that he must’ve worked hard on. There was lights hung up on the side, that were dim in the daylight but must’ve looked beautiful at night and shrubbery that sprouted from nowhere but still looked vibrant nonetheless. The boat itself wasn’t structurally that astounding, just a boxy design, but the head of the boat was slightly more elevated than the rest of it, granting the people who sat in the park bench a greater view of the mini eiffel tower.

I can’t believe I drew this. It must’ve taken me the whole day.

Nathanael was so busy simultaneously admiring and critiquing his own design in his head that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until the other passenger flew into his face.

Literally.

“Hello Nathanael, I’m Trypp and I’m going to be your new friend!”

Panicked, Nathanael started walking backwards, tripping on his own feet until he landed on the park bench.

“Wha-wha-” Nathanael gulped for air. He blinked and shook his head. A bug was talking to him. Some kind of white and black bug-

“I said-” The thing practically honked, “I’m Trypp and I’m going to be your new friend.”

Nathanael knew his mouth was flapping but he was helpless to stop the gesture just as he was helpless to stop his little squeak as the thing flew closer.

“Is your hair in your face? Here.” Nathanael felt as tiny- stalks? lifted his hair from his face and despite tilting his head away, the thing kept pulling his hair back until he could properly see it. At first all he saw was a lot of white but then it zoomed away, it’s- arms? on its hips and a satisfied expression gracing it’s face.

‘Trypp’ had a big head and a very very small body. It’s eyes were a dark grey, almost dark black. The skin surrounding its eyes and the bridge of its nonexistent nose was black, transforming into- what looked like- a small, orange duck bill except more pointed. Save for the black legs, the rest of Trypp was a pure white.

“Master Fu was wrong. This is easy! That old man is paranoid.” Trypp said. Despite himself Nathanael couldn’t help but ask who, exactly, was the hallucinating swan bug talking about.

“Master Fu. He’s over there!” Trypp said, pointing to a small man just visible in the distance, staring at them. “Here, I’ll steer us closer.” Trypp flew to the top of the eiffel tower and landed on the glowing orb and suddenly the boat was steering directly toward the man. Nathanael watched as the man realized they were approaching him. Before Nathanael could make any more details besides that the man had graying hair and a red shirt, Master Fu had turned and left at a fast pace.

Trypp flew off the orb and went to the head of the boat, looking out towards where the man disappeared, hovered for a few, then shrugged. “He was the one who said we might need more Miraculous holders to defeat Hawk Moth anyway.” Trypp turned around and floated back to Nathanael who sat on the bench, clenching his messenger bag.

“Miracu-what?”

“That’s right!” Trypp said. It was hard to tell with the small beak, but Nathanael thought the thing was smiling. “Congratulations Nathanael, you are now a Miraculous holder, and I- your faithful Kwami companion!” Nathanael closed his eyes as Trypp started flying in circles around his head.

“Are you ready to be infused with poise and grace? Are you ready to take to the rooftops, a white swan’s dance against the midnight sky? Are you ready to be free?” Trypp did a few flips in the air, each rhetorical question accentuated with a pose that seemed more and more extravagant. At the word free, Trypp flew in an upward spiral and landed on Nathanael’s head with featherlight pressure.

The next words were spoken in such a solemn tone, so unlike the previous enthusiastic tone, that Nathanael’s heart almost skipped a beat.

“I’m ready to be free.” Trypp whispered to the strands of Nathanael hair.

Nathanael brought his belongings closer to his chest. What did that mean? Nathanael tensed. Haltingly, he spoke. “Speaking of free...Can I get off this boat now?”

“Of course,” Trypp honked. He flew to the still-glowing orb on top of the miniature eiffel tower, flying back and forth over it like an excited child wanting their mother to buy a really cool toy. “All you have to do is touch this, grab the Miraculous, and we’re good to go!”

“What’s...a miraculous?”

“It’s something that will help you get off the boat, don’t worry about it.” Trypp said with clear impatience. “C’mon, c’mon, I’m not gonna steer us back until you touch the orb- c’mon.”

Marinette didn’t say anything about this in the boats designs. Still, if it would get him out of the middle of this river… Nathanael breathed in and out, in and out, and slowly stood on his wobbly legs. Soon he was in front of the orb, having to tip toe to reach.

The orb let out a blinding light, Nathanael had to brace himself on the tower just to make sure he didn’t slip in his blindness. As he touched, the orb dissolved and he could just feel the tips of his fingers touching something.

“A little higher!” Trypp honked. “Just reach a little bit higher and you’ll get it!”

Nathanael stretched and stretched until his arm ached and he was pressed taut against the tower and then finally, “I think I got it!”

Bringing his right hand down, Nathanael opened his clasped palm and found.

“A hair clip?” The hair clip was a bland back and it looked to be a snap clip. Something he could easily find, if not at a store, then by asking his friends Juleka or Rose.

“Yeah, you got it, you got it, you got it!” Trypp sang, twirling around and doing loop-de-loops mid air. Trypp flew to the top of the tower, now globeless, and peered down at Nathanael. “Congratulations Nathanael, you are now a miraculous holder!”

His name, how did Trypp know his name? Nathanael was about to ask, but then the hand that was braced against the tower was suddenly supported by thin air. Nathanael tilted forward as the whole tower began to disappear line by line until he was swinging his arms trying to balance.

“I got you.” Trypp wheezed as Nathanael felt a weight pull him back by the jacket. Beneath his feet, the sturdy wood flooring was disappearing. There was a weighty groan as the boat started to pitch downward. Great, not only was the boat disappearing- it was sinking and disappearing.

Why him?

“Nathanael, if you want to get off this boat you have to transform.”

“What!” Nathanael asked, holding his messenger bag closer to his chest as if by holding it close, when he inevitably got dumped in the river, they would somehow become waterproof.

“Just say ‘Trypp transform me!’”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“Just trust me.”

“You said you’d steer the boat to safety when I touched the orb!”

“I...well I lied, but the sentiment is the same! I could get you off the boat dry!”

“How?”

“Just say the words and you’ll transform, like Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Trypp flew above Nathanael’s panicked gaze. “Everybody wants to be like a superhero right? That’s what you wanted to be when you became the Evillustrator isn’t it?”

It looked like Nathanael would refuse to say the words. As the boat dissolved straight down the middle, creating two halves that dipped downward as the boat simultaneously disappeared and sank, Nathanael scrambled upward to hold onto the park bench. He held on for a good three minutes or so, hoping someone would save him but the boat was sinking twice as fast as it slowly evaporated until finally he said, red faced and sweaty handed-

“Trypp transform me!”

“Gladly.” Trypp honked as the Kwami dove into Nathanael’s open palm. Nathanael only had a moment to see the black hair clip turn a glowing white before it floated upward and attached itself to his hair with a final snap.

Then he started to feel a familiar warmth enveloped his whole body; like when he woke up in Marinette’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha is anyone reading this anymore?


End file.
